Let's Get This Party Started
by lrhaboggle
Summary: Circus Baby's Pizza World is about to throw another amazing party and it's up to the animatronics to set it up, a chore which they are more than happy to do. (Just FNAF fluff)


"Let's get this party started!" Circus Baby cried, clapping loudly. The sound of metal on metal echoed through her empty dining hall and the other animatronics that Circus Baby worked with crawled out from the woodworks. Ballora and her Minireenas literally danced in from Ballora Gallery while Funtimes Freddy and Foxy were trying to see who could get into Circus Baby's Auditorium first. Freddy's puppet, BonBon, was in her trademark position atop Freddy's wrist. She was busy cheering the giant robot bear on. Baby rolled her blue eyes affectionately. Her crew was crazy, but they were genuine and they were _hers_. Watching them assemble before her made her smile like nothing else.

Now, there was only a few more animatronics missing… Oh, never mind! Here they were. Baby felt little fingers clutching her large metal ankles and she looked down to see her BidyBabs grinning up at her. She reached down to pat their heads. She was called Circus Baby, but she behaved as the Bidybabs' mother. They even sometimes called her Circus Mommy for fun.

At last, all the animatronics were present and accounted for and they waited patiently at her foot of Baby's stage.

"Guys, as you know, we have party on in two hours. It's about time we set up!" Baby declared. The other animatronics cheered in excitement. They always loved a good party and, honestly, they found that setting up the party could be just as fun. Baby smiled both in agreement and affection. She too enjoyed setting up for parties because of all the excitement that came with it and she also could help but revel in her friends' excitement. Their boundless energies were something she never got tired of and not for the first time did she feel like the luckiest girl (robot) around!

"Now that you're all here," Baby continued, "It's time to get your jobs!" she said. Then she listed off names and chores. The Funtimes would set up tables and chairs while she and Ballora would deal with food, games, and entertainment systems (which included everything on the stage). The Biddybabs and Minireenas would deal with utensils and decorations like balloons and streamers. Once everyone had their jobs, Baby smiled at them playfully. The fun was just about to begin…

"Let's get this party started!" she repeated and the other animatronics zoomed off to do their jobs, feet pounding happily against the tile.

The next hour was spent setting up the Circus Baby's Pizza World pizzeria to get ready for the wave of eager young customers. It was a blast the whole time, laughter and words of warmth filling the air as every animatronic did their part with vim and vigor.

"Then I said, but I BEARly know you!" Freddy bellowed as he carried four tables all at once. He had a replacement arm in his side for whenever BonBon wasn't on his wrist.

"Oh Freddy!" speaking of the tiny blue bunny, she was right at Freddy's heels with a cup of utensils in her paws. Even when separated, Freddy and BonBon were seldom apart. "Your puns are so funny! I just can't BEAR it!" she cried. The empty room was suddenly full of laughter. One laugh was deep and loud and the other was high-pitched and sweet. At last, however, the laughter died down and an amicable silence filled the room.

"Yes Freddy, we get it. Your puns are BEARy good," Funtime Foxy piped up finally, carrying several chairs in her metal forearms. This new pun only sent Freddy and BonBon over the edge again and the room was deafeningly loud again.

Ballora sighed heavily at her friends' antics as they shuffled tables and chairs around the dining hall.

"I'm happy that they're happy, but I wish they could be a little quieter," she murmured to Baby. The pair were coming out of the storage room with their arms full of board games and sound equipment for the stage.

"I think it's cute," Baby shrugged, starting to hook up speakers.

"Me too," Ballora said. "It's just that their puns are really pathetic," she paused to unknot an extension cord.

"Nobody asked you, Dancey Pants!" Freddy called out as he walked by, chuckling as he did so.

"I'm sorry Freddy," Ballora shrugged, not sounding sorry at all. "It's not my fault that your puns are so emBEARassing!" she cried. Freddy looked like he wanted to get mad at the ballerina, but when her pun sunk in, his wild laughter drowned Circus Baby's Auditorium again.

"Not bad, Dancey Pants," Baby chuckled. Ballora let out a grin and she continued to fit cables into their proper outlets.

"How are we going to set up the microphones, Boss?" she pretended to look down on Baby.

"Ugh. Short jokes are even worse than bear jokes," Baby said in mock anger.

"Yeah Ballora!" a Bidybab cried. She and one of her sisters were carrying in plates and streamers. They were each wearing a party hat as well. "Don't be mean to our mother. Don't be such a barBEARian," she cried. A fourth round of laughter erupted from the big metal bear as he set up the tables, nearly tripping over a chair because he was laughing so hard.

"Watch it!" Foxy yelped, pulling her tail out from under Freddy's giant paw. She inspected it closely and was relieved to see that it was still ok.

"In all seriousness, though," Ballora said, fighting not to laugh. "How are we going to set up the stage?"

"Let me think," Baby replied, getting out a last few huffs of laughter before responding to the ballerina's questions. Being the ringleader, Baby could be quite the taskmaster. She studied the room long and hard, sensors analyzing every little detail. After several moments of rotating her head in all 360o, Baby finally announced her plan.

A few moments later, while Freddy and Foxy continued to put up the tables and their clothes, Baby and Ballora set up microphones for every animatronic but a few of them were left on shorter plugs that were hooked up directly to a power cord just off stage. This was in case they needed to move a few microphones out of the way quickly. But two were going to stay front and center the whole time.

"Hey, Baby! You wanna blow these up?" Foxy called out to her friend. Baby turned away from the microphone stands to see Foxy holding out her paw. In it was a clump of balloons.

"Sure!" Baby replied cheerfully, taking the balloons from Foxy. She pulled them over her finger tips and blew all 10 up at once.

"Nice," Ballora complimented as the little helium jets in Baby's fingers did their magic.

"Thanks," Baby replied, big blue eyes glued to the balloons as they inflated slowly. It was just so fun, watching the balloons magically inflate into perfect orbs of bright color! All the while, Baby could hear her friends laughing and singing with innocent delight. It was a wonderful atmosphere of friendship and love and she wouldn't have traded one moment for anything in the whole world!

"Well, I think we're all finished here," Baby sighed finally as they returned to Baby's stage an hour and a half later. The room looked wonderful, perfectly ready for its upcoming birthday party.

"Just in time too," Freddy pointed to the parking lot and the group saw a purple car. It was their creator, William Afton!

"Hello William!" every single animatronic raced over to the doors of the restaurant in their excitement to meet their creator.

"Hey guys! Oh, hello!" William greeted them all back with a big smile. "Just give me a sec to get my stuff in order and I'll be right in!" he promised. "I can already tell you guys have done a wonderful job setting up, haven't you?"

"Uh-uh!" many heads bobbed up and down, filling the room with the sound of whirring gears and wires. William chuckled at them before heading to his office. Just a few minutes later, he had reemerged, in uniform, and headed straight to Circus Baby's Auditorium.

"Wow!" he cried in genuine awe. Behind him, his creations gave each other pats on the back and high fives. Success! They had pleased their creator once again! Nothing made them any happier than giving him a real surprise like this.

"You guys have done wonderfully!" he told them. They accepted his individual thanks with pride.

"So, are you all ready for party time?" William asked his marvelous machines as the clock struck noon.

"Yes, sir!" they all echoed happily. William chuckled warmly and gave each one a hug. They responded eagerly.

"Glad to hear it," he said. "Because this is gonna be wild!" the other animatronics began to whoop and cheer as they returned to their respective stages throughout the restaurant.

"Yeah, Let's get this party started!" the animatronics whooped. They were devoted to William and to partying!

But once the last animatronic had gone off to his or her place, William turned to Baby specifically and smiled at her with that rare smile only she ever got to see just because she was the leader of the group.

"I'm proud of you, my little ringleader," he whispered to her, his finest creation. Baby stood taller with pride and her gears whirred in pleasure.

"Thank you, sir," she nodded politely.

"You're welcome, Baby," William smiled serenely. "Now get back to your stage. Let's get this party started!" William patted Baby's arm fondly before leaping off the stage and heading back to his office. The party should be starting any minute now. Baby watched him go cheerfully, so wrapped up in dreaming for the soon-to-come party that she didn't hear what William said next.

"Oh yes, this day will be _killer_ …"

 **AN: It's about time we see a happy FNAF fic or a fic that's pre-killing so we get to see what the animatronics used to be like before madness overtook them. So here we go, it's the SL crew setting up for a party and having a blast while doing so. It's just meant to show how happy and unified they all used to be. Even William had his moments of being fun.**


End file.
